This invention pertains to an adjustable ergonomic pillow, non therapeutic non orthopedic in nature. More particularly, this invention relates to a removable formed material for supporting removable or addable cushions of variable thicknesses which when so added to or removed will raise or lower the head on a pillow surface in order to keep the spine and neck in the same horizontal plane for comfort while sleeping or resting.
As is well known, persons who are uncomfortable tend to relax fitfully and seem to be tired upon awakening. Our aim is to build in our pillow several degrees of density which determine the softness or firmness by varying the several types of inserts after adjusting for neck height.
As is well known, persons afflicted by pain or aches in various parts of the body, such as back, neck, shoulders or spine discomfort which is usually transmitted through the nervous system. Very frequently, such persons seek relief by positioning the uncomfortable part of their body on a support, such as a pillow or other like props already available in the house. Furthermore, in an attempt to provide a support having improved characteristics, various types of specially designed pillows have been described in patent literature. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,510 to Kelly discloses a pneumatic pillow having a ventilator within its casing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,780 to Dodd describes a pneumatic headrest or cushion especially useful to support the head and portions of the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,645 to Boland teaches an air cushion comprising a plurality of upstanding partitions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,277 to Reed describes a pillow having a cylindrical front core and a hexadral elongated rear core; U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,949 to Diamond discloses an air cushion containing several separately inflatable sections disposed one above the other; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,705 depicts a composite made of a sheet, the opposite ends of which are glued together and comprising an inflatable bag disposed within a large spherical end thereof; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,589 to Helwig teaches an inflatable seat cushion having several communicating chambers separated by cross-pieces provided with openings for passage of air.
While the above-mentioned patents disclose the general concept of air inflatable support pillows, the present invention provides a new approach to a structural form of a cover especially developed for use in conjunction with an ergonomic support cushion which offers certain advantages different from the prior art devices. Just as the lower extremity needs a shoe size and additionally a shoe width, so does the upper extremity, the head, neck and vertebrae need to mesh for comfort and continuity while they support the body adequately and properly while a person is sleeping or resting.